


Quiet

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Working on a haro.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'elimination'

Lacus had given him the haro along with a brief explanation of the problem, but so far Athrun hadn't been able to find the cause. Now it was a process of elimination, starting with the most likely and working onward down to mere tinkering. He did agree that something was wrong, but it was intermittent and therefore the worst to try to diagnose and repair.

Somehow, he'd already burned through five hours trying to fix it. Five hours of his mind quiet, thinking only of the haro.

Five hours that Athrun was grateful for...

...and the haro certainly didn't mind.


End file.
